Remember The Magic
by LADY BLUE1
Summary: Things are going so well, so when I'm gone, remember the magic
1. RTM 1

THE ASSASIN  
Legato lay on his bed thinking how he got himself in this position. A female figure was straddling his hips with a gun to his head, "Legato Bluesummers, I presume?"  
  
"Why yes, you're a very clever little girl. Pity...you weren't clever enough!" Legato threw the girl into the nearby wall. Her body fell to the floor limply, unconscious as Legato made his way over to the figure.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The girl came round what seemed like hours later. She tried to move her arms and legs but found they had been tied to the four corners of a bed, "shit....."  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake. You should be grateful you're still alive."  
  
"Oh, and why am I still alive." The girl looked to the side as a broad, tall figure detached itself from the shadows. Am I too pretty to kill perhaps?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Pretty? You underestimate yourself. I can't just kill a beautiful creature without... 'Getting to know them' first"  
  
"FUCK OFF!! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH ME YOU SICK BASTARD!!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think you have a choice. And if I want you, my dear, I will have you" to prove his point, Legato grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her, hard and long.  
  
The girl tried to free herself, but to no avail. Her body heated as he cupped her breasts, She shivered as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Outraged at her body's reactions she summoned all her thoughts to throw the man away from her. Legato felt the push against his body and released her from his kiss. He looked at the smirk developing on her face and backhanded her. Gripping her neck tightly, he began to question the girl.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To assassinate you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My Lady, demands it, I don't question her"  
  
"Who is 'your Lady'?" Legato increased his grip on her  
  
" L...Lady Saffron"  
  
"Legato, release her!" Legato let go of the girl's throat and got onto his knees.  
  
"Master..." Knives regarded the girl on the bed then asked...  
  
"Lynx. What does Saffron want?"  
  
"Master Knives, glad to see you are well. My Lady is in desperate need of your help!"  
  
"Then, she will have it. We will leave at first sunrise. Legato......" Knives looked at his servant, "escort, our guest to a room."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Knives walked to the door and turned to the girl, "Lynx...next time you 'visit' try not to kill anyone, unless you enjoy being tied to a bed." Lynx' face turned red as Knives chuckled and left the room.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Knives, Legato and lynx had each packed a thomas one hour before they were due to leave.  
  
Legato looked at the girl, realising she was in fact a woman. She had long, snow blue hair, which she kept in a plat. Rose pink lips, soft red eyes, fair-sized bust, beautiful curves and long, luscious legs.  
  
She was wearing a full body, navy blue, body hugging, leather suit, on occasion it would it covered her neck, but she had only done the zip up to the top of her chest. She had flat knee-high boots and to finish, a long pristine white coat.  
  
Legato licked his lips, thinking of what sweet torture he could put her through, before shoving himself between her long legs.  
  
"I'm afraid that will have to wait Legato, it would not be wise to force yourself upon this one." Knives passed Legato and mounted his thomas.  
  
"Yes Master...but I will have her."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The trio had been travelling for the best part of a week, before they arrived at a mansion surrounded by trees. They followed a dirt track to the front of the building.  
  
"Lynx! Your back!" a small child ran to the group, realising who was with the women she stopped and gave a short bow to Knives. "I didn't think I would ever see you again...Daddy" The girl was about three foot nine in height; she had long, golden hair, kept back with a red bow. Her eyes were ice blue like her fathers, she wore a she wore a white dress that ended at her knees.  
  
"Do you expect me to leave such a pretty girl, especially my own daughter? Do you really expect me to brake my promise?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't expect anything," the child lowered her head. Knives had told her he would return, but after six months she had given up hope. Knives dismounted his thomas and walked to the front door of the huge house and pushed it open.  
  
Legato looked at the girl confused, his Master has a daughter! She must have been no more than five, and he hadn't known.  
  
"Aww, poor little Legato got left in the dark..." Lynx started to laugh as Legato had given her cold, piercing look. "Don't worry, let me fill you in. I'm Lynx Comtess and I'm a Cat. The little girl is Lady Saffron and Master Knives' child, Lavender Milliardo Millions. I call her Milli sometimes; Lady Saffron is part of a plant organisation called GEN-EX, she makes towns and cities pay huge sums of money to use the plants to power their cities, any that oppose, her brother blows up!! Well...sometimes! He sends out a small group of Cats to terrorise them until they submit, the group of Cats are mostly made up of my brothers and sisters they're called The Assassins. Lady Saffron's brother is part of an organisation called SAPPERS; He looks after bulbs and plants. Got it?" Lynx breathed a sigh of relief as she finished, she could see that Legato was thinking it through than he nodded.  
  
"So, why aren't you with The Assassins?"  
  
"Because...um....well to join them I have to kill you first!"  
  
"Ah, so you weren't wanted" legato chuckled at her shocked face.  
  
"SHUT UP!! AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Lynx dismounted and stalked to the door.  
  
"You know, I don't think I've ever met such a disrespectful, loud, impertant bitch such as you" Legato walked over to her until he was about two inches from her face, "Why don't you stop acting like a little girl"  
  
"Girl! That's not what you were thinking before we left, or for most of the journey for that matter. I believe you were thinking of how beautiful I was, and how perfect my body was! Oh, and I can't forget how much you would enjoy 'shoving yourself between my long legs'" Legato's eyes widened slightly, "Yes Legato. I can read your mind, I'm also a telepath!" Lynx hissed slightly.  
  
"So why didn't you throw me off you that night? If you hated me so much why did your body react the way it did?"  
  
"I d..don't know! I...I guess I like you! Okay!" Lynx blushed and ran into the building.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
Knives looked at the sleeping woman on the bed. He took a seat on the edge of the bed her skin was a sickly, pale white, her chest heaved slightly as she struggled to breathe. Her right arm was bandaged from her wrist to her shoulder, her golden hair spilled over the pillows covering part of her face. Knives reached out and swept it away from her face, he withdrew with a gasp as he saw the long deep cut on her left cheek. He traced it gently with his finger, sighed and got up to leave, "Kn...ves?" Knives turned back to the woman, her eyes were wide and scared they weren't as blue, they were darker.  
  
"Saffy..." Knives whispered as he made his way back to the bed.  
  
"They...the men...they," Saffron grabbed Knives arm trying to form sentences but was too hysterical to get the words out, "I couldn't stop...I'm...tainted!" Knives held onto her shaking form trying to decipher what she had said.  
  
"It's alright, what do you mean 'tainte-!" Knives eyes widened in shock, "WHO!"  
  
"KNIVES!" Knives turned to the doorway to see Saffron's elder brother glaring back at him, "I think she's been through enough without you adding to it!" The male plant at the door was about the same height and build as Knives, he had dark blonde hair tied loosely down his back, cold green eyes and tanned skin.  
  
"Your right Drake, but who?" Saffron tightened her grip on Knives, her head was buried in his chest and her arms encircled his waist. Knives wrapped his arms around her squeezing gently.  
  
"Four human scum, they knew what she was, shot her, beat her, and each used her and left her! Lynx found her some time later and brought her back here, we tried to calm her down but all she wanted was you."  
  
"I'll kill them! I don't care if I have to hunt them down I'll kill them!"  
  
"The Assassins executed two of them, I've just finished with the third, but the fourth is missing"  
  
"I'll find him, I swear it!" Knives voice had gone venomously cold with hate and he tightened his grip on Saffron.  
  
"Kni...stay..wi...me" Saffron's voice was cracked and most of her words were missing but Knives understood.  
  
"Don't worry Saffy...I'll stay with you, I promise"  
Hey I'm new to this story writing stuff. My names lady_jod and all reviews are welcome. As are e-mails mimo_jod@hotmail.com  
  
I do not own legato or knives I do own lady saffron and lynx 


	2. RTM 2

FAMILY AND FAULTS "( )"= Telepathic message  
  
Legato walked through the huge house finding his way around. He stopped to examine some pictures on a shelf; there was a large group of people in one. Five males at the back, all with their faces covered, three males in the middle, two had silver hair and the third was slightly taller, had white hair and burning red eyes. At the very front were four girls, the tallest stood in front of the white haired one. She had long light blue hair and grey eyes. Next to her was a short, slim teenager. She had short, snow blue hair streaked with dark metallic blue like Legato's, her hair was in a bob cut, soft red eyes. Legato dimly realised it was Lynx. Next to her were twin girls resembling the tall woman.  
  
"That's a picture of the Assassins. Mr Legato." Legato jumped slightly and turned to look at shocking blue eyes. "The top five are in charge of 'quiet assassinations'. The two boys are Kyoto and Amato, they're Lynx's big brothers, the twins are her big sisters, Minx and Elemi. The tall man is their father, Nyomus and the woman is Saioki. She died saving Lynx."  
  
"Thanks, but how did you know my name?"  
  
"Lynx was talking about you. I think she 'likes' you!" the little girl giggled and ran down the opposite hall.  
  
"WAIT!" she turned around to face him again.  
  
"WHAT?! I WANNA GO SEE MY MUMMY!" with that she turned and ran further. Legato walked in the direction she was going, maybe he could find Knives and figure out what to do around the place.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Saffron slept peacefully in Knives' hold, it had taken a long time to calm her but she eventually wore herself out. Knives heard a faint tapping of running footsteps heading in his direction, as they neared the room they became silent. The door creaked open quietly and a blonde head peeped through.  
  
"Uncle Drake said I could see Mummy." She whispered stepping through the door. Knives nodded and she climbed on the bed to lean on the other side of him, he slowly moved his left arm around her trying not to disturb Saffron. "When's Mummy going to get better?"  
  
"In a few months I think, but she's going to be a little sad for a while. So you have to be extra good. Okay Lavender"  
  
"Daddy...are you going to leave again?" She looked up at him waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yes, when your Mothers better." Lavender pulled out of Knives' arm crossing her arms over her knees. "Lavender....."  
  
"( It's not fair! You never stay! Why don't you just stay away!)"  
  
"(Do you want me to go? To never come back?)" Lavender sniffed a little and her shoulders started to shake.  
  
"(no...but you never stay. You're never here to look after us! If you had been here Mummy would have been okay! It's your fault!)"  
  
Lavender hopped off the bed and ran through the door, Knives sighed and lent his head on the wall behind him. "My fault."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Legato made his way down another endless hall, he'd lost the little girl and gotten even more lost. Out of nowhere a door was slammed into his head, making him fall back onto the floor.  
  
"Legato?!" Lynx knelt to his side gripping his arm, "Hey! Wake up! I still have to kill you!! And it doesn't count if I smack a door into your face!" Legato's eyes opened and tried to refocus.  
  
"You bitch!" Legato growled at her before sitting up.  
  
"Well I guess your not hurt, shame. Come on follow me" she grabbed his hand and ran down the long hallway.  
  
She stopped in front of a door marked Romazia, and stepped inside with Legato in tow. "I'll be back in a second", she ran out of the door again. Legato looked at his surroundings, a double bed at the far wall, dark painted walls, a desk, pictures and a dresser. "I'm back!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What did Lavender tell you?"  
  
"Nothing really, told me about the Assassins" Lynx let out a sigh of relief. Then Legato smirked, "oh yes, she said she thinks you 'like' me.............."  
  
Lynx sat on the end of the bed turning slightly red, "Little Girls you know how they are..."  
  
"No...I don't know. Do you 'like' me?"  
  
Lynx looked down at her feet, "I don't know, maybe. Your not bad looking, you just seem..." Lynx looked up seeing Legato shadow her. His golden eyes burning into her red ones,  
  
"Stand up." Lynx stood directly in front of him, still looking into his eyes. He was half a head taller than her and a lot broader; he dipped his head and caught her lips. She was stiff for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. Her tongue fought with his as Legato reached behind her, undoing her plat and wrapping his hands in her hair. He broke the kiss and started to lick and nip at Lynx's neck, she ran a hand down his back finding the bottom of his black turtleneck pulling it up.  
  
Legato raised his arms and let her pull the top over his head, he returned to her neck as she rubbed his chest, running her nails over his nipples.  
  
"LYNX!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?" Lynx pushed away from Legato.  
  
"Shit! Legato you have to leave!"  
  
"What! Why!"  
  
"That was my Father, if he finds you in here he'll kill you!! And I know he can!!"  
HEY PEOPLE!!!!!! I'M GONNA TRY AND UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND, SCHOOL GETS IN THE WAY  
  
THANK YOU MALI FOR YOUR REVEIWS!!!!!!!! 


	3. RTM 3

Lavender walked through the mansion with a bag over her shoulder, "Hello Mr Legato. Are you well today?"  
  
"Better...where are you going?"  
  
"To find my uncle Vash so Daddy will stay forever!" She turned a corner before he could even blink.  
  
"She's too young to go out into the desert. And you're not well enough to be up."  
  
"Azuria...do not concern yourself, and stop hiding from me", Legato turned to his left just as the figure became visible.  
  
The figure had porcelain skin, silver hair that flowed down to her waist, bright orange eyes and a voice like pure silken bliss. She wore a black, men's shirt that stopped mid thigh and random belts around her legs that also wrapped around her knee high boots, the black shirt had a white cloth wrapped tightly around the middle.  
  
"I don't hide from you...I just...." she moved forward and leaned against Legato's back, moving her arms around his waist, "Hide. You are right I spend my life hiding, but I don't hide from you."  
  
" You should hide... you want what I do not have, love."  
  
"You have love. You do not know how to love or what love feels like......it frightens you." Legato pulled out from her embrace and headed for his room with Azuria in tow.  
  
"I am not frightened by what I cannot feel, love is a meaningless emotion that brings nothing but destruction. Now stop your useless banter, it's tiring."  
  
"Conversation is not making you tired, you just want to avoid it!"  
  
"Silence! No more, why must you cont-nhh!" Legato fell to his knees clutching his chest  
  
"Legato! I told you to rest!" She helped him stand and get to his room.  
"Knives?"  
  
"Yes Saffron." Knives glanced over to the blonde figure leaning on the doorframe  
  
"Have you seen Lavender? I can't find her."  
  
"No...she won't talk to me."  
  
"Why not? She adores you, although your right she hasn't spoken to you in the last few weeks" Knives stood up and walked towards the window sighing deeply.  
  
"You know I'm leaving again soon, don't you?"  
  
"I expected as much, why do you go? Is it me? If it is then tell me and I'll change!"  
  
Knives glared at her from the window, "How can you say that! If I despised you so, believe me you would know! I would cast you aside as I would a human!", his eyes softened as he saw the tears begin to form in her eyes, "It is not you. You're perfect."  
  
"How can you say that! I'm not perfect! And I never will be again, not after....after.." Saffron closed her eyes tying to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to break free. Failing miserably she ran from the room with Knives following closely behind. Once in their room he closed the door.  
  
"You are perfect. Even after you were raped, you're still perfect in my eyes... always." He walked to the edge of the bed and sat next to Saffron's shaking form, "Why are you still so frightened? You know your safe here."  
  
Saffron looked up at him with watery, dark blue eyes, " I'm pregnant, Knives. And I'm frightened that it's one of them," Knives held her in a tight hug and couldn't believe what he had heard. Pregnant? It couldn't be one of them, it just couldn't!  
  
"It can't be, we are not compatible to them. No matter what was done it would be impossible. And besides how do you know you weren't pregnant before I left?"  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry for being so foolish, so that means....."  
  
Knives had a small grin on his face before completing her sentence, " It means that it's mine...our child."  
Hmmmmm. Another kid! I'm going to have a little vote! If you think it should be a girl or a boy please review and tell me! 


	4. RTM 4

Lavender had been travelling for almost a week before she entered a peaceful little town. She knew he was here, she could feel him, "Where can he be? Daddy was right...humans are disgusting!"  
  
"Hey! Little girl!" a scruffy boy ran in front of her to block her way. He had greasy brown hair, a filthy shirt, shorts to match and a little gang about the same behind him. "You can't pass! You haven't paid!"  
  
"Paid? What makes you think I have to pay you?"  
  
"C'mon you can spare $$2! I mean look at you, you gotta be rich."  
  
Lavender was wearing a red top that showed her stomach, loose, dark blue trousers that stopped at her ankles with a few chains stitched into the fabric, pink running shoes and a bright orange bandana. "Do I look like I have '$$2' on me?"  
  
"What about in that bag?!"  
  
Lavender grinned slyly, the one she'd learned from her father. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Oh yeah! Well if you don't give it to us we'll take it!"  
  
Lavender took the bag from her shoulders and reached into the main compartment gripping a large black gun. Before she could pull it out a large hand held her shoulder.  
  
"Now now boys! Just because a pretty girl says no doesn't mean you have to get pushy!"  
  
"S...sorry Mr Stampede!" the gang of boys ran off into a nearby store.  
  
"Take your arm off my shoulder before you lose it!"  
  
"Well that's o.k. I'll just get another replacement. Now, why don't you let go of that gun." Lavender spun out of his grip, pulling out the gun and pointed it at his head,  
  
"Not while an insect is in front of me! Now back off!"  
  
Vash looked at the little girl in absolute shock. Blue eyes! Ice blue eyes! And she called me insect....Knives.  
  
"Wait, you're not a human. You're a plant!" She lowered the gun but still held it ready.  
  
"Who...who are you?!"  
  
The petite girl gave a small curtsy before announcing herself, "I am Lavender Milliardo Millions. And you are?"  
  
"Millions! You can't be! Not Knives Millions, who sent you!?" This has to be one of Knives's tricks! I don't believe he's using children!  
  
"No one sent me! And how do you know my daddy?" she looked at his wide eyes and saw the way he was shaking his head side to side, "Why are you so freaked!"  
  
Knives has a child? No one had sent her? Then why is she- , "Why are you here!?"  
  
Then it clicked, " Aqua eyes, blonde hair that sticks up, a long red coat! You're him! You're Vash! You're my Uncle Vash!"  
"So Knives has a family, I just can't believe it! Ha! Knives and a woman! And he says he can't stand the human race!"  
  
"HEY! MY MUMMY IS NOT A HUMAN!!" Vash blinked a few times, and then leant back in thought.  
  
"Not human? So other plants survived? Wow! So why are you here again?"  
  
"Well, I want you to come back with me and make up with Daddy!"  
  
Vash blinked again, "Your kidding! Do you even know why we stay separated?! Why would you want us to make up?"  
  
"So he'll stay! He stays a little while then goes! Because of you! He wants to find you..." Lavender looked at the table top with sad eyes, "If he stayed Mummy would have been alright."  
  
Would have been o.k? Is she...dead, because of me?  
  
"(Don't be stupid! My Mummy isn't dead! She got..um..raked?)" She had only over heard the word from her uncle Drake and wasn't exact on it's name or it's meaning.  
  
"Raked? Oh you mean Ra-!" Vash shut his mouth quickly, "Any man that would do that is sick!"  
  
"It wasn't A man...four men. And what does raked mean?" She looked at Vash's saddening eyes with her own curious ones.  
  
"Rape not rake. I don't think I should tell you; it's not my place you know. Rape is..one of the worst things you could do."  
  
Lavender sighed disappointed, all I want is to know what happened to mummy. Is that so wrong?  
"Kyoto! Have you found her yet?!" Saffron ran down the stairs and to the entrance where six men had assembled.  
  
"No. We have searched the desert 500 iles radius of here." Kyoto looked to one of the five masked men, "Neca, here thinks she may have gone in the direction of one of the small towns."  
  
"Why? Why did she have to go! I mean she was happy!"  
  
"Saffron. Calm down. Look in the towns and find her. She has to be near." Knives stepped out of the shadows, "I want her found."  
  
"YES SIR" the five masked men disappeared in a flash, leaving Kyoto behind.  
  
"Azuria! Where would she go? I thought you were her carer."  
  
Azuria appeared before them eyes cast down to the ground, " I think she has gone to find Vash. I was looking after another, the one that you injured!"  
  
"First my daughter. And now you! Honestly I thought you had some pride. But obviously you're just another whore!"  
  
"Pease don't retaliate, Azuria. He is not worth the mess."  
  
Azuria gave him a glare before vanishing, "As you wish Lady Saffron." 


	5. RTM 5

"Lynx! Where are you! Come on out you flea bitten mog!" Azuria stormed up and down the halls of the great building. How could she! After I told her how I felt! I've always been here for her and she stabs me in the back!!  
  
"Yo! What's wrong! What did I do?" Lynx came out of the room that she was sharing with Legato.  
  
"So it's true! After I told you that I really liked him!"  
  
"What are you on about? What's true? Azuria why are you so upset?"  
  
"Your father just told me that..that you and Legato slept together! Whats more is he called me a whore!"  
  
"Azuria." Lynx gave a sympathetic smile and reached out for her only to be denied, " The furthest I got was his shirt off. That was just before my Dad came in, besides he doesn't think as highly of me as you. He lov-"  
  
"Stop it! Legato doesn't love me. He despises the feeling! And why were you in our room?!"  
  
Lynx looked at her feet and blushed slightly, " I...I was watching him sleep. He just looks so different when he's asleep."  
  
"Watching him?" Azuria smiled a little, "Oh Lynx. What's wrong with me? I'm just so touchy lately."  
  
"P.M.S?" She cocked her head to the side ready to listen.  
  
"Um. I'm going to. go reclaim myself."  
  
"Are you o.k? You just went awkward. Hey! We're both cat girls here, what's wrong, Azi?"  
  
"It's nothing. Go watch Legato sleep some more! Look after him," while I go see Master Drake. She walked past the sly faced cat, she felt a tug on her arm and turned to Lynx.  
  
"You're late aren't you. So that's why you clammed up. You think you're- ....He won't like that."  
  
"Well, if I am we don't say anything!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legato opened his eyes to find a red-eyed terror in his vision, "Don't you have better things to do?"  
  
She gave him a toothy grin and replied, "Well actually I was observing you! You know to find weaknesses!"  
  
Legato raised an eyebrow, pulled himself out of the bed. His wound still hadn't healed, "Your father is the first person in a very long time to injure me like this."  
  
"Does that mean you respect him or something?" Legato smirked before answering.  
  
"No. It just means I'll give him a quick death."  
  
Lynx sat on the end of the bed, "You can be really nasty. I just hope you don't treat Azi bad." She looked over to Legato to see his face, "Because she doesn't have any one to take care of her. She has to take care of herself, you know. It's just her and the baby..." Lynx covered her mouth gasping aloud.  
  
"Baby?" Legato's eyes turned from liquid gold to hard fire.  
  
"I didn't mean that! I've just been helping out with Lady Saffron that I forgot whom I was talking about." Lynx got on her feet and exited the room as fast as she could. " Oh no! What am I going to do! I'll find Azi first."  
  
She ran through a few rooms trying to find her. Just as she came out of the last door, she saw Azuria head for her room, "STOP!"  
  
"Lynx? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't go back to Legato. You should of seen his eyes!"  
  
"Didn't mean to what?" Azuria was absolutely confused, what was she talking about?  
  
"She didn't mean to tell me."  
  
"Tell you what, Legato? What are you two on about!"  
  
" It slipped." Lynx gave a meaningful glance to Azuria's stomach.  
  
"Gato! I was going to tell you! Please don't be angry at me!"  
  
"It's not my concern. Do what you want with it, if you want my advice...kill it." Legato turned back to his room and began walking away.  
  
"Gato! Please, don't turn away from me! I won't kill it, I can't! Gato!" Azuria fell to the floor in tears. Not again. Why is it everyone walks away from me!  
  
Lynx ran after Legato, how could he do that! "Legato! How could you do that to her! She has taken care of you, saved your life and probably been the only one to survive an encounter with you! And now just when she needs you most you walk away!" she ran in front of him, blocking his way, "This wasn't entirely her fault! It's your seed! She couldn't impregnate herself, you know! It's your child!"  
  
Legato brought his hand down on her face, knocking her to the ground, "Don't ever say that! I am not responsible for her wanting a screaming rat! She's on her own!" Lynx held the side of her face and watched him walk down the hall.  
  
"You sleep with the innocence of a child. Looks like the most beautiful rose, Acts like the sharpest thorn. But he's a monster." Lynx smiled at the retreating back, " He's a monster...with a heart."  
OUCHI! WHAT A BASTARD!! DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE LEGATO TO BITS!!!!  
  
P.M.S (Pre Menstrual Stress)!!!!!!! Why can't boys have babies!? I'm still waiting for the sex of the baby plant on the way! 


	6. RTM 6

5 months later  
"Saffy! It's a boy...a little on the small side but a healthy boy!" Saffron layback on the pillows, she was exhausted. The baby was a few weeks early and it had been a long complicated birth, but it was worth it.  
  
"Knives...I, I did it." Knives held her close. He watched Azuria as she checked his son was fine and check him over for any thing wrong.  
  
"You did fine. Just relax now, it's over."  
  
"He's alright, Like Drake said a little small, but that's about it." Azuria handed the small bundle to Saffron before exiting the infirmary.  
  
She walked to her room, next to Legato's. She went straight to her bathroom and turned on the water, she let the warm water cascade down her back and then over her swollen stomach.  
  
P.O.V Azuria  
  
I hate you. I hate him. I thought I had a home here, then he came along and you ruined it all.  
  
I turn off the shower and find my blue 'comfort' towel heading for my bed. It's so cold at night, just like before, until Legato invaded it. Why can't he just give in to his feelings maybe then he'd be sleeping in my bed again.  
  
The only reason he was in my bed to start with was because, he ended up sleeping with me and tearing his stitches, it gave me a reason to be close to him and it was easier to help him. But just like every one else he left me....my family, all the men in my life and now Legato.  
  
And the only way to get him back is to kill you. I felt a small kick and movement and just broke down again. Every time you kick or move you make it harder! Fine if I can't just get rid of you, then we'll go together. I reached into a draw in my bedside table, and felt around for my dagger...... It's gone!  
P.O.V Legato  
  
Not yet Azuria. I knew you'd need this. I fingered the point of the dagger in my hand, why did I take this? Maybe out of pity, I guess I didn't want her to die just yet.  
Azuria wrapped her towel tightly around her before heading to Legato's room and knocking rather loudly on his door.  
  
"Legato! Open your door now!" Almost immediately after snapping out her last word the door opened with Legato leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Looking for this?" he held up the dagger in front of her face.  
  
"Give that back now!"  
  
"Why do you want it?" Legato asked as innocently as he could, but his smirk gave it away.  
  
"Because I'm taking your advice! Now stop playing with me and give it to me!"  
  
"You don't have the guts to do it. And maybe I've changed my..."  
  
Azuria lowered to the ground holding tightly to her stomach. She wasn't going to cry in front of Legato, but it just hurt so much, it felt as if she was being ripped up from the inside.  
  
Legato stared down at her shivering form. He bent down picking her up and walked inside his room placing her on the bed.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!" Azuria slashed out at legato as he tried to hold her still, he soon overpowered her and held her still on the bed. "Please let me go! Gato, please, it hurts."  
  
"Stop struggling!" Legato removed the towel she was wearing and ran his hand over the bump that he'd been secretly watching grow over the months. He continued running his hand other it until Azuria stopped whimpering, "better?"  
  
"What.....what did you do?"  
  
"Calmed it down. Surely even you knew that getting upset, stresses it"  
  
As much as Legato wanted to ignore it he could still sense and feel the baby. That was partly the reason he wanted to keep it alive, he sensed great power coming from it. Even after he felt it stopped moving he kept his hand on the bump, feeling the small movements it made against his hand.  
  
"Legato, I don't understand."  
  
"This may be the only time you'll ever hear this but, you're valuable to me and this child holds great power. So look after it for me."  
  
"So does that mean you love me...us?  
  
"Lets just say I care for you both." Legato lay next to Her on the bed and covered them with the covers.  
  
"Hold me. Please." Legato held her to his chest and waited for her to fall asleep before kissing her on the head and drifting off himself. 


	7. RTM 7

Hey! Uncle Vash.I'm going home. And whether you come with me or not I don't care anymore!" Lavender huffed, staring at a donut chomping Vash.  
  
"Okay. Bye now!" Vash was suddenly walloped over the head by Meryl's fist.  
  
"Mr Vash you're going to let Miss Lavender go alone?" Milly looked up from her empty pudding bowl.  
  
"Vash! You can't let an 11-year-old go out by herself!! I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible!"  
  
"I'm not 11 years old, I'm 11 mon-!" Vash rushed forward holding her mouth shut.  
  
"She's 10! You know how touchy children are about age!" He carried Lavender off to another room away from the insurance girls.  
  
"Uncle Vash! What was that all about!?"  
  
"You can't go telling the insurance girls your age! They don't know we're plants, they'd freak if they knew you were aging about a year a month!!"  
  
"I'm going home!" She went other to her already packed bag. "I'll tell Daddy your well and living peacefully. Then maybe he'll stay home."  
  
"Lavender, you're a very brave girl. You also have a lot of skill, don't waste it by..."  
  
"By turning into my father? I don't have any grudges with any one. I haven't changed my mind about humans, but Milly's kind of aright."  
  
"Thank you for coming. Let me walk you out of town. Wait a minute, what's wrong with Meryl?  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 2 weeks later  
  
"Knives. Can you feel that?" Saffron moved over to Knives and hugged him round the waist.  
  
"Yes. It keeps getting stronger, I think it maybe coming from Azuria."  
  
"(Mummy, Daddy! Can you hear me?)"Lavender's voice rang out in both their minds.  
  
"(Lavender! Where have you been? I've been worried sick.)"  
  
"(I went to see someone. Uncle Vash.)"  
  
"(Vash. And you took my gun. Why did you leave to see Vash!?)" Knives voice bit through the conversation.  
  
"(I'm sorry I took your gun. It was so you wouldn't go while I was gone and for protection. And I wanted to know what my Uncle Vash was like.)"  
  
"Knives! Don't be so harsh she's coming home. She has to be near."  
  
3 hours later.............  
  
Lavender rushed into her mother's arms and looked up at Knives. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't do it again. Come here." She went to Knives and hugged him. "Well while you were gone, you gained a brother." Lavender's jaw dropped and she looked back at Saffron, who just smiled and nodded.  
  
"I missed it! I was only gone for 5 months!" she looked back at Knives, "It doesn't take 5 months to have a baby!"  
  
"I was pregnant before you left. Any way! Go get washed, changed, get something to eat and you can see him." Lavender got up and ran in the direction of her room.  
  
"She's grown so much, she must be the equivalent of 11 years." Saffron's eyes went dark and she almost fell, but Knives caught her.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I'll be alright, just tired that's all." Saffron stood up, leaning against Knives for support. "I'll just sleep for a little while." Just as she finished a baby cry started.  
  
"I'll see to him. Go rest."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lavender tied her hair back, she was going to have to cut it. She walked back in the direction where she could find her parents. On the way she went by the assassins training room, and decided to say hi.  
  
She saw Amato throwing daggers at a moving target, a masked assassin was deep in meditation and the other two in a very violent sparring match. None of them seemed to be in a good mood so she left quietly.  
  
She continued down the hall and saw a crouching shadow against the wall. It flashed a few times, each time giving a glance of silver hair a long gown tied tightly around it. The shadow completely disappeared, revealing Azuria.  
  
"Azuria. Your shadow power doesn't work any more! What's wrong!"  
  
Azuria clutched at her stomach, tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly. She barely noticed Lavender's worried face, she couldn't move because of the pain.  
  
"Lavender...get someone.....please!" Lavender nodded and ran.  
  
She ran into Legato and crashed down to the floor, she rubbed her elbow that she landed on. Realising who she hit she spoke quickly, "Mr Legato! There's something wrong with Azuria! She's in a lot of pain and needs help now!" there was a short cry from where she was.  
  
"Get your Uncle. Tell him to go to the infirmary. Tell him he may have an early delivery."  
  
Legato soon found Azuria, "Legato, he..." She partly lost consciousness before she felt Legato's arms lift her and felt him begin to walk. Her senses were open; she felt each step, each tiny vibration. She heard his footsteps echo through the steel halls; she could even smell Legato, blood and desert sand.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////// Minutes later  
  
"Azuria, I need you to calm down." Drake looked at the clock above him, half past eleven. He'd been up for 20 hours and didn't have the energy to fight with her.  
  
"Azi!" Lynx ran into the room and straight to Azuria's side, "What's wrong!?" she looked to the plant opposite her. "Master Drake, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I think one of her babies are ready to be born, but the other isn't ready. That's what's causing the pain."  
  
"Babies?!" Lynx looked at Azuria and then to drake, "why didn't you tell me Azi?"  
  
"I...didn't want.to, let Legato know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know what he was like with the idea of just one-!" A fresh wave of pain hit Azuria head on.  
  
"Azuria, I think at this stage, it would be wise to deliver now. I don't think there's any other way, Lynx could you get the maternity equipment ready."  
  
" But I can't leave Azi alone!"  
  
"If you don't get that equipment she could die or her children will!" Drake looked over Azuria one last time before finalising his decision, "Azuria. We're going to have to deliver now. I may have to perform a caesarean, it's going to be a very long and painful birth on your own."  
Well, seeing as I know nothing about maternity stuff I'm gonna leave it here. So lets hope Azi has two beautiful babies. 


	8. RTM 8

"He's so small!" Lavender looked at the small baby, in her father's arms, "What's he called?"  
  
"We haven't thought of a name yet, we can't decide."  
  
"But he can't not have a name,"  
  
"It took a month to think of yours, you almost ended up as Daisy." Lavender looked at Knives with wide eyes.  
  
"Who's idea was that? That's a horrible name!"  
  
"Your uncle Drake's. Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"What if I drop him!," Knives gave a small chuckle  
  
"Don't worry, you turned out alright." He looked over to his worried daughters face, "Relax...we only dropped you once."  
  
"Knives!" Saffron walked over to him giving him a gentle nudge, " Nobody dropped you when you were a baby."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Lavender looked at her little brother again. He was kind of cute, a small amount of blonde hair on his head, brilliant blue eyes and quiet.  
  
After being told how to hold him, she was looking at him like he was a rare treasure. "How about Jetlin? I like the name."  
  
"Well, I think it's nice. Knives?"  
  
"I like it, so I guess it's settled, Jetlin Milliardo Millions."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////// The Infirmary  
  
"Master Drake, how's Azi?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. She became comatose shortly after the birth of the second child. Legato helped her through, I don't think she would of done it without him."  
  
"Legato! He helped her, I didn't think he had the guts to be there. How about the twins, what are they?"  
  
"The first born was a girl, there wasn't much harm to her, and the second was a boy. There are still some complications with him...he may not survive." Lynx nodded and went into the room that held Azuria.  
  
Azuria was on the bed wrapped up in the covers, her skin was paler than usual and if not for the shallow breathing, she would appear dead. Right by her side was Legato, his eyes were closed and he looked drained, but he wasn't asleep that much Lynx could tell.  
  
"Hey, are you guys alright?" Lynx whispered into the room. Legato's eyes cracked open, he looked tired.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing I just want to know how you two are. You gave her some of your energy didn't you?"  
  
"I had no choice, she was going to die. And I really don't feel like raising two brats."  
  
"Yeah right, you know the little boy might die."  
  
Legato closed his eyes again, sighing deeply, "Why do people insist on giving me useless information? Do you know for sure if he will or not?"  
  
"I don't know! You're only interested because one of them holds a great deal of power, but guess what, legato. You're going to have to do this thing called bonding, because that's the only way you'll find out which one."  
  
A small noise made by Azuria drew both their attentions; orange eyes slowly opened focusing on the dull ceiling.  
  
"Azi!!" Lynx immediately rushed to her side and grabbed one of her hands, "How are you feeling? I was so worried!"  
  
"Not so loud Lynx. I'm a little sore but I'll be alright," She carefully scanned the room. All she found were simple furnishings, Legato and the door, "Where are they?"  
  
"Well, you know there were some difficulties. Your first-born was a girl, she's seems healthy enough and she's sleeping you can see her whenever. But the second born is in a bad condition...he might die."  
  
"Lynx could you get me some water please."  
  
"Sure!" She gave a toothy grin and left the room.  
  
"Legato, thank you. I really wouldn't of been able to do that on my own." She looked up to see that he was staring intently at her, "Legato... I really don't know what to say, I know I should have told you about having twins."  
  
"I told you I would look after you, and I believe that's what I've been doing. I knew about the twins since the first couple of months, I guess I was just waiting for you to tell me."  
  
"How? How did you know! I told no-one, not even Lynx." Azuria watched a small smirk made it way on Legato's face.  
  
"I'm empathic as well as telepathic, I could feel them. I was just waiting for you to tell me."  
  
"Empathic, I put a guard up in my mind so no-one could read it. But you don't have to read; you just sense my feelings. What am I feeling now?"  
  
"You doubt me?"  
  
"No, I just want to know exactly what an empath is. There's very few empath's on this damned planet."  
  
"You're anxious, tired and want to see your children." Legato looked into her eyes, her face was sad and she looked disappointed. "Our children, Legato. I didn't impregnate myself you know. And you're right I do want to see them."  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow, Drake whisked them away and I don't think he's up to playing matron." 


	9. RTM 9

"So much has happened in the last five years, and now I wonder...when will it end?"  
  
"Damn you're soooooo morbid Azi!" Lynx jumped up happily as she spotted a blue eyed, Platinum blonde headed boy run past, his big sister in toe  
  
"You little brat get back here!! Grrrrrr! Why do you have to grow so slowly!!"  
  
"Don't hate be 'cos' I'm beautiful!! Face it Lavender you're a slow poke!!!" the little boy dodged to his right as Lavender took a dive at him, "Don't get sand in your pants!!" he continued running in the direction of the large mansion intent on finding his father before his sister killed him. He's been with his sister in the desert when he screamed that there was a spider in her hair, watching happily as she freaked out, realising her brothers trick she set about revenge.  
  
"Jet is such an energetic psycho!" Lynx looked over to her left upon hearing more commotion, " oh no!!! It's your children!!! Theirs some scary lunatic following them, Azi!!"  
  
"What!!" Azuria quickly stood looking to see who was following her children.  
  
"Oh wait, sorry, Azi, it's only Legato!"  
  
"Damn it, Lynx! Why must you always scare me?"  
  
"Because you're easy!"  
  
"Mama!!" a small girl ran to Azuria, long blue hair blowing in the wind and a bright smile over her small face. She ran into Azuria's arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"Rikku, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes! Daddy showed us how to move things with telekinesis!"  
  
"Did he now, hmm I hope that's all he taught you."  
  
"Rikku! I know you like annoying me, but do you really have to almost pull my arm off when ever you decide to run like mad!"  
  
"Daisuke, it's not my fault you're so slow!" she watched as the boy put a strand of silver hair behind his ear and stared with golden eyes at his twin, she stared back mockingly with orange eyes, she knew her brother was too weak to do anything about it, he always had been.  
  
"Least I don't drop everything!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why don-!"  
  
"Enough!" Legato's sharp voice cut off the twins' argument. "Daisuke, don't let your sister bait you. And Rikku, stop taking advantage of your brother."  
  
" Yes dad." The twins always answered at the same time whenever their father or mother told them off.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"MUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!" Jet ran as fast as he could and latched on to his mother's leg, "mum she's going to kill me!!!"  
  
Saffron looked up to her teenage daughter as she stared menacingly at her little brother, "I'm going to do more than that you little brat!! First I'll tie you to a stake in the middle of the desert and wait for you to get real bad sunburn then I'll drag you to a human town and leave you there!!"  
  
"Lavender! No more, whatever he did can't be as bad as you make it out to be."  
  
"He gets away with everything!! It's not fair!" she stalked inside the house making her way to one of the 'family' rooms and dropped down on a sofa, crossing her arms and cursing at a wall. "Why does that little jerk get away with everything? I hate him so damn much it hurts!!"  
  
"Your too old to be talking to imaginary friends."  
  
"Daddy, not now."  
  
"And why not now?" Knives walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm, "what has dared to cross your path this time?"  
  
"That irritating monster that should have been killed at birth!"  
  
"Watch your tongue, Lavender. Don't spea-"  
  
"I'll say what I want about the little brat! He doesn't bother you all the time. I just want some peace and quiet for once, and something to do! I'm bored, daddy." Before Knives could answer she ran out of the room and to her room.  
  
"I'm bored too. Who else do I stay with when everyone's busy, and Daisuke is always feeling sick after a few hours outside," Jet had made his way into the room and to his father's side, "Would you let her do it?"  
  
"Do what? What has she threatened you with this time?"  
  
"She said she was going to take me to a human town and leave me there!"  
  
"Jetlin, she doesn't mean it."  
  
............................  
"Hey, Leggie! Why's Rikku being extra bitchy to Daisuke? Did he finally become victorious in a lil' scuffle with her??"  
  
"No. He 'accidentally' dropped the rock he was moving on her head."  
  
"Hehehe!! Good for him!" Azuria made her way over to Legato and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "ewwwww!! Get a room you two!!"  
  
"Lynx, we haven't even done anything and you're complaining!" Azuria looked Lynx annoyed.  
  
"Yet." Legato added. Then proceeded to kiss Azuria. Lynx shook her head and walked away from the couple.  
LIL' DAISUKE IS STILL ILL FROM WHEN HE WAS A BABY, DUE TO BEING BORN EARLY AND SOME OTHER DISEASE THAT MAKES KIDS ILL LONG TERM. STILL A RISK OF HIM DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. RTM 10

"Daisuke read me a story." Little Rikku went into her brother's room and saw he wasn't there. She was about to leave when she heard a retching sound come from the bathroom, knowing it was Daisuke probably throwing up, as was usually the case. Azuria once explained to her that her brother was very ill and that she should try not to fight with him to often because he could die from a well placed hit, so she stuck to annoying him.  
  
Daisuke stepped out of the room drying his face, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to read me a story, Auntie Lynx said Mummy and Daddy were taking a nap so he can't read to me."  
  
"Go away! I don't feel like reading a story."  
  
Rikku looked at her brother and threatened, "If you don't, I'll tell that you've been throwing up again!" Daisuke glared at his sister before taking his 'reading spot' on the bed. "Yay!"  
  
.................................  
  
Saffron lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, 'it was him, I know it was.' Without realising it tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Knives had sensed her anguish and quickly made his way to their room after putting Jet to bed, he made his way up the stairs and down the halls then entered the room. "Saffron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Knives, I saw him. I saw that monster!" She was gathered up into Knives arms and rested her head under his chin.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one that gave me my scar, the one the assassins didn't get."  
  
"Where is he!" Knives let her go heading for the top drawer of a dresser, "He won't live any longer, that spider has outlived his sentence!" he brought out his gun checking for bullets before taking the safety trigger off.  
  
"Wait!" Saffron jumped up from the bed placing her hand over Knives's gun, "you can't..."  
  
"Why the hell not! How can I not blow that bastards head off after what he did to you!"  
  
"There's a child with him, and another woman! You can't kill him, he has family..."  
  
"No, no, no, no! Not you as well! That sounds like something Vash would say...I'm going, I said I'd do this when I found him." Knives pulled his gun from her hold and left quickly.  
  
Saffron sat on the end of the bed, she heard a noise at the door, hoping it was Knives she looked up, but only saw Rikku's tear stained face, "Ms Saffy, I need your help...I didn't mean too it was an accident!"  
  
"What's wrong? What was an accident?"  
  
"I hurt Daisuke! He's out cold!! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Oh god!! Get your parents, I'll go to Daisuke-"  
  
"NO! They can't know I hurt him!!"  
  
"Rikku go!! This is serious!"  
  
.........................Back to Knives.....  
  
Blood cascaded down the rocks, as a body hit them, a black gun was put back in its holster, the body at that moment forgotten. Knives walked to a young woman's side, she was shaking violently and trying to hide herself, "It's all right, he's dead." Knives covered her body with a blanket he found.  
  
"Y...you're, a, a plant?"  
  
"Yes, my name's Knives."  
  
"My... daughter, she's...safe?"  
  
Knives looked around the area and saw a little girl huddled in a corner, staring at the body with wide eyes, "Yes, silence now. I'm going to take you with me, I can't say where, but you'll get help there." She nodded slightly and Knives picked her up and began to walk, he glanced at the little girl and she followed, not wanting to leave her mother.  
  
..............................  
  
"Damn it Rikku! What were you doing!" Legato stared at the little girl, "you could have killed him!"  
  
"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean it, he was being sick before I hurt him!"  
  
"That does not excuse you! Just go!" Legato turned his back to Rikku and she ran out of the room.  
  
"Legato, please don't be so harsh to her, she's sorry."  
  
"Azuria.."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, it's your daughter your angry at."  
  
"My daughter?"  
  
"Yes, she's only your daughter when she's in trouble." Azuria looked at Legato's hair and chuckled a little. "Your so cute when your hairs dishevelled like that."  
  
"Funny..you didn't seem to mind when you were messing it up. Well now that everything is calm once again..."  
  
"I can have a shower and relax," she left the room, popping her head round the corner she asked, "Will you be joining me? Or will I have to suffer a cold shower?" 


	11. THE END

Dear Readers,  
  
Due to some rather mean comments about my stories, I'm ending this one. In my opinion this story seems to be going nowhere, also I can't write anymore. I've become very depressed and can't concentrate on anything.  
  
Thank you to all the people who have read this story and all the people who reviewed. I'm sorry I won't be finishing this story to anyone who was enjoying this story (which I highly doubt). That's about it.  
  
This is the last ever piece of writing I will do,  
Lady_Blue is officially gone...  
  
Thank you  
  
Thank you, to those who review,  
Thank you, to who read this do.  
  
Although this story was quite bad,  
I wrote it, and I'm glad.  
  
Goodbye friends,  
Remember, everything ends.  
  
No more reviews will you send,  
Yes my friends this is truly the end.  
  
Nothing can be said,  
For I am already dead.  
  
This is goodbye,  
And now I die... 


End file.
